infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony)
A notorious figure in Equestria, and Ponyville in specific, Diamond Tiara was originally a bully, who eventually befriended Apple Bloom of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and overcame her original unpleasant behavior. Description Diamond Tiara is the average size of an Equestrian filly, being of light pink coloration, with a purple-grey mane. As her name indicates, she wears a diamond encrusted tiara, as a symbol of her supposed "status", which is also her Cutie Mark. As the Crusaders noted in one of their early Loops, Diamond's mark features several brilliant cut gems. After Ascending, Diamond also has an Alicorn form she can assume at will. History In Equestria's baseline, Diamond Tiara, along with her friend Silver Spoon, frequently bullied and belittled the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their lack of a Cutie Mark, their clumsiness, and other perceived failings. While Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo usually ignored or brushed off these taunts and insults, on occasion they did hit closer to home. More so when the trio began Looping, and their efforts proved more fruitless, as no display or show of skill would stop Tiara's incessant brattish behavior. Eventually, the trio decided to test Tiara's behavior, and learned that if pushed, the obnoxious foal could become almost tolerable. Still lacking in charm and grace, but with her unpleasant behavior at least moderated. This did nothing to stop the Loops wherein Tiara was her usual self, however. Until Discord began Looping. The Chaos God dumped Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara on a deserted island to fend for themselves, and while Apple Bloom was more than capable of doing so, Tiara refused assistance, and found herself at the mercy of nature, with no-one to command into doing anything for her. After a night spent on her own, with no means to fend for herself, a humbled Diamond Tiara was willing to ask Apple Bloom for assistance. This proved slow going, given some of the business practices her father had instilled in her made her slow to trust Apple Bloom's help, though after some practice, she managed to learn from her former "rival". By the end of the second day on the island, Diamond was so changed she was even willing to thank Apple Bloom for helping her. This led to a revelation to Apple Bloom, that Diamond Tiara was amazingly lacking in self-confidence. By the third day, the two were discovered by Rainbow Dash, who along with Twilight Sparkle had been searching for the two, with some assistance from Filthy Rich. Two days after returning to Ponyville, Apple Bloom informed Diamond about the Loops, and apologized for the indirect part in the nightmarish experience she went through. As the conversation went on, Tiara realized that their friendship was unlikely to prevent her from reverting to form with the next reset. Her advice was for Apple Bloom to approach her early, before her father began teaching her business etiquette. (MLP Loops 14.1) The rest of that Loop progressed, and eventually ended. However the incident proved enough to finally get the filly Looping. Diamond Tiara took the opportunity to reveal her newfound Looping status to her friend at the earliest opportunity. (MLP Loops 14.6) Apple Bloom quickly showed Diamond Tiara what the farm-mare had proven to be capable of in Fused Loops, along with a demonstration of Tiara's own potential, in the form of footage from a previous Fused Loop where she'd been the Cutie Mark Crusader's superior officer in a war. (MLP Loops 16.6) By her next appearance, Diamond Tiara had smoothed out relationships between an un-awake Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, mainly by bribery. She also engaged in conversation with Apple Bloom about the difference between so-called commoners and yeomanry, believing the latter applied to Bloom. Diamond also noticed the sheer size of her allowance, something that surprised her. (MLP Loops 19.3) For her next Loop, Diamond Tiara joined the CMC in being Harmony Rangers, despite her fear the team's technology would harm her. She had not yet worked things out with Looping Scootaloo, as the two exchanged barbs on meeting. Tiara was alarmed to discover the purpose of the Harmony Rangers, and that they would fight various monsters (having not been informed about that fact beforehand). Given the choice, Tiara accepted the offer of learning martial arts. (MLP Loops 20.12) With time, Tiara became friends with Apple Bloom's companions, becoming the fifth Looping Cutie Mark Crusader, alongside Nyx, who was startled to find her friends associating with Tiara, given Nyx's horrible treatment at the hooves of an un-awake version of the foal in her original Loop. However, the two quickly came to an initial understand, of sorts. (MLP Loops 27.4) Many Loops later, during a rock climbing attempt with Apple Bloom, Diamond finally began wondering why Silver Spoon was not Looping as well. Apple Bloom tried explaining as best as she could, revealing to Diamond that Chrysalis the Changeling Queen had begun Looping. Apple Bloom offered to try and befriend the filly, along with the other Crusaders, to see if their actions would help, with Diamond Tiara outwardly thanking her for. (MLP Loops 30.5) The next time Tiara appeared, it was after Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had been soul-bonded to intelligence devices that contained the Founders. Confused, and not informed as to the situation, Tiara thought her friend had gone slightly mad, until Bloom filled her in. The discussion turned towards children, and how as a Looper Apple Bloom couldn't have any. Diamond consoled her friend, until Apple Bloom offered for the two to go "befriend" some monsters. Diamond readily agreed. During this Loop, Diamond was given an Intelligent Device named Cubic Zirconia. (MLP Loops 35.6) In her formative Loop, Diamond Tiara wound up on the deep space station Babylon Five, where she replaced the local commander. Surprisingly, there didn't seem to be any difference between Tiara's aggressive form of personnel management, and that of the woman she replaced. Tiara's mood was, however, darkened by what had happened to that Loop's iteration of her best friend, Silver Spoon, dealing with a local ambassador, and the fact that her job would not allow her to hit anyone when she was really annoyed. During that Loop, Tiara acquired telepathy, which she would eventually manage to train and hone. (MLP Loops 37.4) At some point over the next few Loops, Diamond Tiara had at least one encounter with Bella Swan, and like almost every Looper, came to detest the young woman. When the Anchor Leah Clearwater was sent to Equestria in the hopes the locals would be able to help her with her laundry list of issues, Diamond Tiara was enlisted to help, since her knowledge of telepathy would help prevent anyone from reading Leah's mind against her will. During her first meeting, Diamond was confused by the layout of Twilight's underground base for that Loop, given she'd not encountered it before. Over the next several weeks, Diamond Tiara and Spike assisted the weary werewolf with learning how to shield her mind, something that proved invaluable when she returned to her next Loop. (MLP Loops 38.6) At some point before her next recorded Loop, Diamond Tiara agreed to take part in a group-wide competition to build warships. Apple Bloom's design trumped all others, leaving Tiara's Thunder Child as the last one standing. Tiara won the competition due to technicality. (MLP Loops 41.2) Diamond Tiara's next Loop was after Apple Bloom ascended for the first time, though she declined to tell her friends about that fact. Diamond Tiara suggested the group's activity for that Loop: Superheroics (MLP Loops 42.5) At some point between then and the next time Apple Bloom encountered her, Tiara continued practicing her telepathy, reaching a P-3 or P-4 on her gift's home Loop. In her next Loop, only she, Twilight and Spike were Awake. Tiara spent her time alternating between practice, and looking for a suitable crystal for Spike's lightsaber. While on a conveniently timed skiing trip with her father, the Crystal Empire returned, and the two investigated. The behavior of the depressed Crystal Ponies was grating to Tiara's telepathic powers. Due to the Crystal Ponies' forcibly repressed memories, Diamond decided to try and create a suitable replacement of the Crystal Heart in order to jog their memories. It worked, until Sombra appeared several days early. Defiantly, the filly faced him on her own, utilizing the full extent of her honed mental powers to repel his attacks, as the Crystal Ponies began to defy him. As a result of Diamond's efforts, the mad king was banished from the Empire. In the process, the replica crystal heart was shattered, Diamond's telepathy increased by five levels, and she ascended, though the strain did cause her to black out. Diamond decided to keep her new status secret from her friends, asking Spike and Twilight not to tell them, before spending the rest of the Loop avoiding her new legions of admirers. (MLP Loops 43.3) For the next four Loops, Diamond Tiara refused to test her newfound abilities, save at the utmost end of the Loop. The truth soon came out, within four Loops from Diamond's ascension, when the Cutie Mark Crusaders shared a Sisters Loop as the five daughters of Twilight Sparkle. On realizing what they'd all done, Diamond noted that if she retained her boastful nature, they'd all have known sooner. (MLP Loops 42.8) The five "sisters" soon began relaying how they'd managed to ascend. (MLP Loops 43) Afterward, along with Twilight Sparkle, they began working out the means of ruling. (MLP Loops 44) At some point, Diamond Tiara had a Loop where she was Scootaloo's mother, with local Ponyville foal Snails as her husband. Diamond's next Loop came after one where her fellow Crusaders had dealt with an un-awake one making ablest remarks to Scootaloo, which the pegasus was still angry about afterward. Abilities * Telepathy: Acquired during her visit to Babylon Five, though during that Loop Tiara's telepathic skills were incredibly limited. Over time throughout the Loops, Diamond has increased her telepathic capabilities to an incredible extent. * Subspace Pocket: Standard Looper ability, allowing the user to store objects within their soul and carry them from Loop to Loop. * Alicorn transformation: Diamond Tiara first became an Alicorn when she channeled her psychic abilities through a replica of the Crystal Heart she'd created, shielding the minds of the other ponies around her from Sombra's curse, restoring the memories of the Crystal Ponies and allowing them to reject him, expelling him from the Crystal Empire for good. * Element of Generosity: During a Loop in which she and the other five Crusaders were all Twilight's daughters, they bonded to the Elements of Harmony to stop an unAwake Discord when he returned in the present day. Relationships * Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara's second, and longest-lasting, friendship in the Loops. It was their initial partnership that allowed Diamond to begin Looping, and this friendship has continued onward since then. * Silver Spoon: In contrast, Diamond's relationship with her former aide / sycophant / minion was damaged when Silver Spoon began Looping, something that took a long time to fix. However, the two have since rebuilt their relationship, stronger than it was before. Category:Equestria Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villain